A LA SOMBRA DE
by luna shinigami
Summary: Por que no solo Loki vivia a la sombra de


**A LA SOMBRA DE**

By Luna Shinigami

::::::::: Avengers :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

No era el único que había vivido bajo la sombra de alguien.

Loki siempre se lo reprochaba, que vivía bajo su sombra, su eterna grandeza, su horriblemente inmenso corazón.

No, no solo había sido Loki quien había crecido bajo una sombra, Thor también lo había hecho, ahora se daba cuenta.

Siempre persiguiendo el amor de su hermano, mientras {el perseguía el afecto de Odín.

Siempre trataba de ser algo más para Loki que solo un hermano mayor, mas jamás podía alcanzar la gloria del padre de todo, el amor incondicional de Loki hacia él rayaba en lo enfermizo, en lo denigrante y lo peor, no podía estar Thor más celoso de esto.

De amar tanto a Loki que empezó a odiar a su propio padre, odiaba aquellas manso grandes que se posaban muy de vez en cuando en los oscuros cabellos de su hermano, odiaba cuando lograba sacarle una risa, odiaba sobre todo la mirada de anhelo que tenía Loki para con el padre de todo, odiaba que Loki hiciera todo para que este llegara a amarlo de verdad.

Odio cuando Loki cayó al abismo del Bifrost, odio a si mismo darle captura en Midgard, odio, que toda esa locura de Loki no fuera más que por tener el afecto de aquel hombre que él llamaba padre, de demostrarle que hubiera sido un buen hijo, un buen sucesor, de demostrarle que le amaba.

Mientras a él, a Thor le odiaba, le odiaba por ser el sucesor, por ser de verdad el hijo de Odín, y Thor no podía más que amarlo en aquel corazón de cachorro.

Thor simplemente no podía más, no podía amar a Loki con esa obsesividad y odiar a su padre con la misma intensidad.

lloro como un niño, dejando que las lágrimas formaran surcos en la sangre de su rostro y golpeo de manera desesperada el hielo, que alguna vez había pertenecido a Jothunhaim, lloro de impotencia, manchando aquel hielo con sangre - Perdóname... padre- le rogo a el padre de todo, -pero te odio! - le grito al cadáver congelado que ahora yacía a su lado- te odio! porque Loki te ama a ti, lo que jamás podrá amarme a mí- lloro de nuevo y golpeo el pecho del fallecido padre de todo rompiendo aún más sus costillas... destrozando lo que quedaba de la armadura, hasta quedar saciado. Luego se arrastró por el hielo hasta la cabeza cercenada de Odín y la abrazo - Lo siento padre... pero así como Loki no quería quedar a tu sombra... Yo ya no quiero vivir a la tuya... Loki me pertenece y ni tu ni nadie me lo quitaran... pero esto será un secreto ¿verdad padre?- meció la cabeza y luego se levantó y dejo la cabeza al lado del cadáver, convocando su fiel martillo, y empezando a golpear una y otra vez los restos del anciano dios, una y otra vez, salpicando de sangre, carne y hueso el hielo, el martillo prontamente era más rojo que metálico, causando una visión cruel de Thor, que estaba bañado en sangre ajena, en sangre del propio hombre que le amaba, pero por el cual Thor no podía sentir más que aberración, celos, envidia.

El cuerpo quedó destrozado, siendo una masa sanguinolenta, ya no era nadie, ya no era nada... solo pedazos pútridos de carne que se la tragaría el hielo o los carroñeros del lugar, Tomo el parche de Odio entre sus manos, manchándolas de sangre al retirarla de aquella masa deforme y aplastada -duerme bien padre mío- le dijo a aquellos restos.

Tan pronto como Thor se levantó, varios carroñeros azules, se lanzaron a devorar lo que quedaba del padre de Todo.

Al fin y al cabo Thor dejo de vivir a la sombra de su propio padre, convirtiéndose en rey de Asgard y como consorte real a Loki, quisiera o no... Porque si no quería, no quería tener que matarlo y sacar su corazón, para hacerle vivir con él para siempre.

Después de todo él podía entender a Loki, pero jamás compartirlo.

Bueno chicas como decía en Facebook, tuve vacaciones y cero musas, entro a trabajar y mi cerebro empieza a funcionar, espero actualizar pronto los fic pendientes.

Besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
